The present invention is directed to a combination drying and top coat agent for use in association with the application of nail polish.
Top coats of the prior art contain solvents and diluents which pose health and environmental concerns. Some of these undesirable components present in prior art top coats include butyl acetate, ethyl acetate, alcohols, toluene, formaldehyde and others. In addition, compounds which are marketed as fast or quick dry top coats typically require at least 5-7 minutes for two coats of underlying nail polish to be dry to the touch, and require even longer durations for the nail polish to dry throughout.
Furthermore, many of the prior art products require devices such as heating lamps and UV light for curing the resins in the top coat. Such devices are only useful for applications on artificial nails. Use in applications on natural nails leads to undesirable results such as peeling of nail polish.
The present invention is directed to a solvent-free dryer and top coat for nail polish application.